Gran Turismo 4: Toyota GT-ONE Race Car Review
Toyota GT-ONE Race Car 99 Summary: The Toyota GT-ONE Race Car is one of the most prestigious and best cars in the entire game. It is the top, joint most expensive car in all of the game. At £4,500,000, most people would say it’s hardly worth it. I agree unless you have a big enough wallet... Performance: This car has some absolutely phenomenal stats. For example the Toyota R36V 3.6 Litre, Twin-Turbo V8 put out a whopping 690 ft lbs of torque (on the game). It also comes with a very modest, well not really modest 788 BHP. This will certainly get you winning those races with ease. Also if you fully customise it you can get up to 1103 BHP, truly staggering. The car weighs in at just a super-light 900kg. For such a meaty car that is a staggeringly little amount of weight. Most people think that speed is down to the massive engine, their wrong, well actually there not totally wrong. A massive engine of course helps, but then how does this 3.6 litre engine manage a top speed of 236 MPH, that’s 379 km/hr for all you Europeans out there. Well it’s down to the little amount of weight. The engine, although small, takes up a huge amount of the total weight of the car. The panels and chassis of the car are made out of super-lightweight carbon fibre. This little weight also counts a massive amount to the acceleration and as it’s one of the lightest cars around it manages 0-60 MPH in only 2.1 secs. And 0-100 MPH in 5.9. Yet personally I think I have more cars to review even better than this one, but only just. Handling: On any circuit anywhere in the world this cars handling thrives. Whatever corner you throw at it, at whatever speed it just seems to stick and stick and stick. I actually find it hard to crash this car. The rubber on the tyres is taken to hell and back round a quick lap of any circuit, but they just seem to regenerate their tyre tread. Even if these tyres have almost been turned into slicks they probably still have the grip of a family hatchback. When you turn the wheel of this car you can feel the raw power as there are no fancy electronics trying to drive it for you. And even if you are an awful car driver you will easily get the hang f this car so quickly. Even though there isn’t much down force to be had from the lightweight frame it just seems to bend and flex into the corners. Feel: The feel of how the car rides and how smooth the ride is for me not quite the most important. The most important is however is how it makes you feel. This car makes you feel like nothing else in the world matters and you will just keep on driving and driving until it runs out of fuel. This, for me, is the best car on the game, and is well above the others in how you feel when you’re driving it. As soon as you stop driving it you just want to go back and pick up the controller and start driving again. It will leave you shaking as it tears round the corners, quicker than you thought possible, no wait quicker than you thought imaginable. Ride Smoothness: On a brand new, freshly tarmac track it will leave your mouth watering at the smoothness, yet excitement of this car and for all I care this could almost be a high-speed limo, it’s so smooth. The suspension liquefies the bumps as if they weren’t even there in the first place. But what about an old, bumpy, pothole filled track. Well let’s find out. Well, when you are driving in the middle where it is fairly smooth it’s a dream to drive but on the rough stuff this car is a nightmare. As this car is so fast, you hit the rough bits and it squeals terribly or sparks fly everywhere. Overall this car has a pretty decent ride. But there’s one issue... The ground clearance is so little that a big rock could get stuck under it and scrape the bottom, maybe ripping the fuel tank. I know there shouldn’t be any rocks but nobody can go around measuring the rocks to see if they will fit under, and if they don’t moving them The Results: We like: This cars sheer power. The indestructible tyres. The smoothness of the cars ride, on a modern track. The lightweight chassis. How this car makes you feel The amount of down force for the little weight We don’t like: The awkward handling if things are a bit rough. The appalling ground clearance. The price. Ratings: Performance: 96% Handling: 79% Feel: 95% Ride smoothness: 69% Overall: 85% SILVER AWARD Category:Racing Category:Reviews